


Nuke and Jaye killed the Audio Star

by MalaproposMongrel



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bukkake, Cock Slut, Established Relationship, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, asdfjk; SORTA, im gross, kimi and ribbon dont really show up, nuke is genderflluid and shes having a female day in fic, seems kinda noncon but thats their dynamic tbh, thats the closest i can get to a warning, the girl has a dick tho, the word slut is used! watch out, there's... a lot of cum :/, totally consensual, youll be seeing more of them soon tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalaproposMongrel/pseuds/MalaproposMongrel
Summary: Three squids, partying in a training room, 0 feet apart because they are gay!





	Nuke and Jaye killed the Audio Star

**Author's Note:**

> The title has practically nothing to do with the story, I just wanted to make a joke. I'll probably be writing more with these characters eventually, I can introduce the octolings as well :D
> 
> (its hardly edited, so mistakes exist)
> 
> Enjoy the poooornnns

Jaye couldn’t dualie roll his way out of this predicament. His two friends had him pinned to a tight corner, weapons pointed at him. They looked down at his panic stricken face, smirking at their victory. Nuke raised her range blaster, point blank to Jaye’s face. He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing back into the wall. This was going to sting.

“Splat.”

Jaye’s eyes snapped open at Nuke’s deadpan voice, unsure why she vocalized her kill instead of actually doing it. When he saw her holding back a grin and Audio doing everything he could to not burst out laughing, he dropped any sense of worry and irritation flooded his system.

“You two are assholes.”

Audio barked out a laugh, and fell into hunched over hysteria. Even Nuke couldn’t hold back a snarky chuckle.

“Dude she HAD you!” Audio gasped out, trying to regain control of his actions. “She HAD you, and she just… ‘splat!’” He let loose in another round of raucous guffaws. Jaye frowned harder and gave him a few undedicated spurts from one of his splat dualies. Nuke tossed her hair with a smile. 

“I wouldn’t put injury on top of insult. If we happened to be in a real battle though, I wouldn’t hesitate. No one would.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Jaye grumbled moodily.

The three of them were in a private training arena, surrounded on all four sides by high rising concrete walls. About 400 square feet, the rectangular ground had a few obstacles, like walls and dips, in the middle was a raised bridge, with a grate in the middle leading to a small space below, just big enough to stand up, shoot ink, and squid your way out.

Nuke had the idea of coming here to train when the boys complained about being bored and having nothing to do. They didn’t want to go do actual battles, since Kimi and Ribbon had left to visit their octoling friends, and left them with an incomplete team. They started off trying to improve with weapons they weren’t so good at, but when one of them tried to take training seriously, the other two would be goofing around. Eventually they gave up, took out their mains, and had a good old squid party.

Jaye had convinced them to work on strategy plans, and less than a minute later he got pinned. It was no secret that they were lording his failure over him as payment for forcing them to stop squidbagging.

Audio waved his .52 gal passively, grinning with his sharp fangs. “Aw, J.J., we’re just fuckin’ with you! Happens to the best of us dude.” He made a playful _pfft_ noise. “You know how much I suck with the dualies. Always rollin’ straight off the stage.”

Jaye smiled lopsidedly, and jumped when Nuke suddenly had her arm around his shoulders. “And don’t worry, you look really cute when you’re scared.” She gave him her classic bedroom smile, and moved in to kiss him.

He didn’t react, used to how sudden she made her intentions known, and how fast she moved. Before he could reciprocate or deny her actions, she had pulled away. She again flipped her hair out of her eyes, and gave a sideways glance to Audio, excited grin on his face and a red tint on his pale skin.

“I mean, he’s cute _all_ the damn time, ain’t he?” Audio threw in, swaggering towards the two.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.”

Jaye knew where this was leading. He threw up his hands. “Whoa whoa whoa whoa,” He hurried out, making the other two give him odd looks. “We can’t do this here!”

“Why not?” Nuke questioned with a flippant tilt of the head.

“We’re in public!” Jaye responded incredulously.

Audio made a point of surveying the area. “Dunno ‘bout you dude, but I don’t see anyone else here.”

Nuke stepped forward, making Jaye reflexively step away from her, back colliding with the wall once again. “We rented this place out, Jaye. We’re alone.”

“W-well…” Jaye avoided her piercing red gaze, this became harder as she sidled closer to his face, pinning him to the wall.

“I-I don’t think…” Jaye stuttered, and was interrupted by a soft _shhh_ from Nuke, and he relented as she was kissing him again. This time was slower and sweeter, and he dropped his dualies when he heard her blaster clang to the ground, and whimpered when she quickly pinned his hands above his head.

“Ah damn,” He heard Audio murmur, somewhere to his left, “that noise was hot as hell.”

His face flushed when Nuke pulled away from his lips with a soft _mwah_ noise, and smiled warmly. “I know, right? He gets excited so easily. It’s adorable.” Before he could make any kind of response she had moved down to his neck, kissing and biting and licking. This left him with his eyes scrunched up and jaw slack, small pants and whimpers coming from his mouth.

Suddenly Audio was right in front of him, pulling his chin up. “C’mere, cutie,” he demanded in a gruff voice, before kissing him relentlessly. Jaye’s head started getting fuzzy, pleasure and heat overriding his senses with both his friends kissing him, especially now that Nuke was biting his ear and Audio was nipping his bottom lip. His soft whine hitched up into a cry when someone gripped the front of his pants.

“Ah!”

Nuke chuckled darkly against his neck, revealing that her hand was the perpetrator. His knees crossed involuntarily when she began rubbing him, getting his halfie into a full on hardy. 

“Looks like you get top, Audio.” She quipped as she dropped to her knees, pulling down his basketball shorts and leggings to free his dick.

“Hey!” Audio barked, “No fair!”

Nuke didn’t reply, mouth now busy engulfing Jaye’s member. Jaye lurched and cried out wantonly, right at Audio. When he opened his watery eyes he saw the shooter’s eyes wides and pupils blown, licking his lips unconsciously.

“Fuck, Jaye. You’re so damn hot.” He growled and hurriedly unzipped the front of his pants, taking out his dick and pumping it. “Every damn thing ya do makes me want to fuck ya up even more…”

Jaye’s green eyes flicked between the top of Nuke’s head, bobbing eagerly on his cock, hands coyly placed between her knees, eyes closed as she methodically blew him, and up to Audio in front of him, jacking off to the sight of the two of them, worrying his lip between his sharp teeth, occasionally letting out a tense huff.

“Pl-please…” Jaye begged at Audio. You could see his resistance snap in a moment. 

“Move Nuke, comin’ in hot!” He warned, shoving her out of the way while ignoring her complaints, he pulled Jaye forward and encouraged him to get on his hands and knees.

“Whatcha doin’?” Nuke asked, obviously piffed that her bj was interrupted.

“Look,” Audio muttered, concentrating on the task. Once Jaye was positioned in doggy style, Audio positioned himself so he sat partially under the smaller squid, steadying himself with the other’s shoulders, before laying back with his hands behind him to support him on the ground. His dick stood erect right under Jaye’s mouth.

“O-oh.” Jaye uttered. 

Nuke picked up Audio’s intentions and laid on her back, scooting until she was halfway under the prone inkling. When situated she reached up to wrap her arms around his hips, pulling his pelvis towards her, and once again proceeded to swallow his cock.

Jaye cried out but was cut short when Audio shoved his open mouth down his own cock. Both boys made muffled noises of pleasure, one silenced by a dick and the other by a hand trying to stop its owner from making too much noise. Jaye did his best to get to work, trying to mimic Nuke’s actions from under him, but found it hard to keep up with her pace. Audio helped by grabbing the back of his head and setting a harsher rhythm, Jaye only barely managing to avoid choking.

They fell into a quick pace that didn’t last long, since Jaye was on the verge of orgasm within moments. His mouth became more sloppy and his noises more desperate, he began thrusting shortly into Nuke’s mouth. Audio noticed the change and grinned darkly.

“Think our lil bomb is ‘bouta blow, Nuke.”

Nuke responded with a thumbs up over Jaye’s hips, and sped up her pace. Jaye cried out and his hips stuttered, mouth hanging open above the head of Audio’s dick, panting and whimpering through his orgasm. The shocks of Nuke avidly swallowing every spurt he gave made his arms fall limp, only barely missing flattening the blaster by being caught by Audio.

“Watch it there, babe!” He laughed airily. Jaye was still panting and twitching when Nuke crawled out from underneath him.

“Tasty.” She mused, licking her lips to swipe up any escaped cum. She tilted her head when she saw Jaye catching his breath on Audio’s lap, his hands lovingly petting his short, oily hair. His dick still completely erect and throbbing.

“Want help with that?” She questioned, gesturing towards his problem. Audio laughed.

“Nah. Lil guy has to learn to finish what he starts.”

Nuke nodded in approval, and Jaye struggled to sit up.

“S-sorry…”

“Aw, no need to apologize, babe! Just whenever you’re- WHOA!” 

Audio was cut off when Jaye suddenly went down on him, taking him entirely in one dip. Audio threw his head back and groaned, gentle hands turning into tight fists on his tentacles.

“ _Fuck,_ Jaye… Damn you’re so good with that mouth of yours…” 

Jaye returned the complement with watery doe eyes pointed up at Audio, making him groan louder. Feeling more confident, he moved both hands to jerk off his base, long slimy tongue assisting in the endeavour.

“Oh shit… Fuck… Jaye you perfect little slut… _Damn!_ ” Jaye wouldn’t admit at any point in the future that he moaned and sucked harder at being called a slut, but it was the undeniable truth. Within seconds Audio was cumming, gripping Jaye’s head with both hands, head thrown back and crying out in ecstacy. What he didn’t acknowledge at the time was that he was practically drowning Jaye, leaving him unable to pull away and forcing him to swallow everything he had to give. Only when Jaye gave his thigh a few panicked slaps did Audio let go.

“Shit! Jaye, holy fuck, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Jaye coughed a few times, doing his best to swallow what was in his mouth but being unable to keep it all in. Some went flying to the ground and the rest dripped down his chin and landed on his chest. Audio continued fretting over him while the dualie player caught his breath. When he did, he looked up at Audio, whose breath hitched at the depraved state of his friend. The small inkling smiled softly, and nodded.

“I’m… Better than okay.” And proved this by kissing Audio, purposefully pushing the shooter’s own spend into his mouth. Audio felt dizzy from the sudden sensations. Jaye pulled away and, with lightning reflexes gained over years of mastering dualies, jammed his hand over the taller squid’s mouth. He glowered at him darkly, and grinned.

“Drink it, bitch.”

Audio just about came again. With grey eyes wide with shock and arousal, he complied. Jaye watched his throat bob, only pulling his hand away when all movements ceased.

“Show me.”

Audio felt he was in a bit of a daze when he opened his mouth and rolled his long tongue out, proving there was nothing left. Jaye smirked, and wiped any remaining seed off of his face.

“Now who’s the perfect little slut?”

_“Ah.”_

They both looked to the side, seeing Nuke sitting on top of the bridge, dick in her hand, cum spurting in front of her. They both blinked in surprise, and waited for her to regain her senses and notice they were watching. When she did, she opened her red eyes and regarded them with her usual flippancy. Realizing they were waiting for her to say something, she did.

“What? You two are really hot.”

The boys laughed at this, then the three of them started cleaning up once they all enjoyed their afterglow. Despite his complaints, they mostly used Jaye’s leggings to absorb evidence of their misdeeds. He couldn’t argue that he technically didn’t need them, since he wore them under his shorts, but he still wasn’t happy about it. Those stains are hard as hell to get out.

They put themselves back together and made themselves presentable. Upon retrieving their forgotten weapons, they considered staying longer to train or party instead of leaving. They went with this idea, and partied till the sun went down.

When they eventually did leave they parted ways for the night, each to their own apartments. Nuke opened the door to her bed room, threw her blaster on a chair, and flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes and lay there for a short while before a buzzing vibration disturbed her. She reached into the pocket of her running pants and pulled out her squidphone, seeing a message from Kimi.

“hey nuke! we had a lot of fun today in octo canyon. what did you and the guys do?”

Rolling onto her back, she texted a response. “just some training.”

“it would be so much more fun with all of us! we should all train together tomorrow :)”

Nuke grinned devilishly.

“that sounds great kimi.”


End file.
